Your Biggest Fan
by moni-neechan
Summary: He wasn't expecting to find anything interesting, when he was searching for aspirin in Yuri's bedside drawer. But that man was full of surprises as usual. As far as Victor was concerned it was certainly not his fault, that Yuri wasn't more creative with hiding private belongings. As his coach, of course he had to teach him that lesson, right? [Victuri OS ]


A blinding light hit turquoise eyes when they first opened in the morning. Any bystander surely would have described it as he soft autumn sun, breaking through half closed blinds, but for Victor it was enough to groan loudly, his own raspy voice ringing uncomfortably in his head.

He turned around with great effort, taking a quick peek at his cellphone, the lock screen bright with Yuri's smiling face of when they had been out at the beach.  
It was 12:30 pm already and Yuri would have long since left for training by then.

Victor's head was throbbing as he pushed himself up from his bed, the sheets sliding from his bare chest.

"I'll never drink again," he drawled in a lazy promise to himself, that he knew he wouldn't keep anyway.  
He hadn't planned to go out the night before, but when Minako had invited him to tag along it was always so hard to recline. He had found a fun friend in the ballet teacher and she always knew some cute story of young Yuri to spill. He still smiled every time, when he thought of the one where Yuuko had convinced him to do a skate performance dressed in a flashy prince costume, complete only with a crown too big for his small head.

Victor chuckled at the image in his head and a sharp pain shot through his temples. Reaching into his bedside drawer he fumbled for some aspirin, but his hand only pulled out an empty package.

"Oh no, I forgot," he mumbled lowly. "Maybe Yuri still has some left."

The Russian slowly crawled out of bed, shortly combed through his messy silver hair and made his way over to Yuri's bedroom. First he made sure no one of his family was around, because he wouldn't have wanted to be caught clad only in last night's pants and a single sock on his left foot.

Bending down next to Yuri's neatly made bed Victor reached into the drawer to look for the pain meds. What he pulled out instead was something that almost made him forget about his complaint in the first place.

~

Yuri came home late that day after a particularly long and intense training session. When he stepped through the side door of his family's onsen he was greeted with the delicious smell of his mother's cooking.

"Is that you Yuri," came the question from the kitchen.

"Yes it's me, I'm home!"

The woman stuck her head around the corner, smiling widely at her son.

"Vicchan asked me, if I could make katsudon tonight. Go take a relaxing shower and then come down for dinner."

"Alright, thanks mother. Just call me if you need help with anything!"

Yuri's mouth watered at the prospect of his mother's katsudon, but he wondered why Victor had requested it. He usually didn't eat much anyway on days after hitting the town with Minako-sensei. He was too exhausted to be suspicious though, so he quickly took the steps up to his room to get a change of clothes.  
He was stopped by an arm in front of his chest though.

"Hi Yuri, how was training," Victor asked, sweetly smiling down on him.

"Victor," he started, slightly taken aback. "Training was goo- hey, where are you dragging me?"

The Russian had grabbed the front of his jacket and had stalked off in the opposite direction of the desired change of clothes. Of course he was grinning innocently, ignoring the question completely.

"So, training was good, yes? Have you been working on your free leg?"

"Victor, where are you dragging me to?"

Yuri was insistent, but he already knew they were probably going to his room.

"I redecorated. Check it out!"

The question was evident on Yuri's face, but before he got the chance to get it out he was already pushed inside, almost stumbling over Makkachin, who was sleeping soundly on the floor.  
When Yuri looked up he wanted to lay down right next to the dog, fall asleep and never wake up.  
All walls available in Victor's room were now plastered with printed pictures and the occasional poster of himself.  
For Yuri it was like a scene straight out of a funhouse nightmare.  
His cheeks were burning bright red and he could hear choking laughter coming from behind.

"Well I think it's fair to say I'm your biggest fan. That's just a way to show my love," Victor chuckled deeply and dangled a black marker in front of the younger man's nose.

"Would you sign them?"

"No."

"Please Yuri!"

"No way in hell! Are you still drunk? What's got you spending your whole day searching for and hanging up posters of me," Yuri cried almost desperately, but again his question went unanswered.

"Come on, just sign them. I signed all of yours too," came the pouted reply.

One teasing wink later the realization hit Yuri with the force of an ice resurfacer.

"Shit, Victor. Please tell me you didn't," Yuri groaned loudly, voice cracking in embarrassment and slight panic.

"Oh, but I did," Victor whispered, his tone more playfully threatening than was good for the poor nerves of his favorite protégé.

While he looked still and numb on the outside, Yuri was shouting prayers in his head, that the world might just swallow him whole as Victor dragged him off, a shit eating smirk adorning his face.  
The younger man was getting pressed into his own bedroom and for a moment he considered "tripping" over the pile of clothes on the floor in hope of hitting his head hard enough to forget all of this.  
Instead he hung his head in shame, but of course Victor would have none of it.

"Why won't you look up, Yuri? Am I so ugly that you don't even want to look at me," he whined teasingly.

"You know that's not it," Yuri mumbled and reached out for Victor's sleeve in the search of some mercy.

He took a deep breath and looked up hesitantly. Victor did not joke around when it came to pranking him it seemed.  
All his walls were now covered in posters of the Russian skater, every single one of them signed. He had even added some new ones, he recognized from the triplets' wall.

"Why are you doing this to me," Yuri sighed loudly, frowning at being exposed like that.

"You have the funniest expressions when you're embarrassed," Victor stated simply. "Also, I was really surprised when I looked for some aspirin, but found the stack of, well, myself instead. I never took you for the obsessed kind of fanboy, Yuri. This looks to me like you made your room into some kind of Victor shrine," he finished explaining gleefully, tapping his index finger against his face in curiosity.

"Well something like that."

Brown eyes went wide and Yuri slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he just had let slip past his lips. A beautifully melodic bark of laughter followed and Victor pulled the other into his arms.

"You're so precious, Yuri. I think it's adorable really, don't mind my teasing." But Yuri was still quiet, just looking down, deep in thought.

"Boys, dinner is ready," came the shout from downstairs and they both jumped in surprise.

"Come on, Yuri, let's go. We can't let the katsudon get cold!"

Yuri was out the door in an instant in the hopes of repairing this damage to his pride with the help of his one true love – pork cutlet bowl.

"Yuri, are you allowed to eat it too tonight? I thought you could only eat katsudon when you win something," his sister inquired at the dinner table, but the man in question just glared darkly.

He clearly deserved to indulge after that cruel prank, after all.

"Oh but he did win something." All heads snapped towards the Russian in surprise.

"What," the whole family asked in unison.

"Well, he definitely won the title of the worlds cutest stalker."

Yuri fell to the floor with a sound that was half groan, half frustrated scream.

"Why are you like this, Victor?"

~

They were walking back upstairs to their respective rooms when Victor stopped Yuri once more. Worried brown eyes met turquoise and in a moment like frozen in time, Victor leaned down to whisper something into his ear.

"You also never got the katsudon you deserve for winning my heart."

Before Yuri could react though Victor was back in his room, having closed the door behind him and he was still standing in the hallway, blinking slowly and looking like an idiot. Nevertheless, a huge smile parted his lips and his eyes lit up with happiness.

When he peeled off the posters that evening, he found a little printed picture behind every one of them. Most of them were selfies and all of them had a little note on it. It was either an inside joke, a funny quote from that occasion or just something nice Victor had to say.

Who would've thought that he would turn his teasing into something so romantic and meaningful? He was such a dork, Yuri thought.  
Such a perfect dork.  
 _His_ perfect dork.


End file.
